


Don’t Run.

by hwannyeon



Category: MinHwan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minhwan Kingemperor mandufox minyeon jaehwan minhyun wannaone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwannyeon/pseuds/hwannyeon
Summary: Jaehwan is avoiding Minhyun, but why?





	Don’t Run.

Since Pd101 has been starting, Jaehwan only saw Minhyun. He has been liking and loving him but keeping it in as he know, its only a one sided love as Jaehwan always thought that Minhyun only see Sungwoon, because Minhyun always be with Sungwoon, conplimenting him and even being in one room, Jaehwan are actually jealous but he keep it in. Jaehwan stay professional and didnt say anything, instead. He just play along~

One day, they are playing with each other in dorm. Woojin and Jihoon as usual are teasing all the hyung, and Woojin cluelessly said Nyeonie hyung like cloud hyung and nyeonie hyung play along with the kids by replying 'so'. They look happy playing around but then there is Jaehwan, backing off from them. Lock himself up in the room and cry alone. Niel as Hwan bestfriend saw that and ofcourse, tried to get in. He managed to get in but he saw hwan already sleep but the blanket and pillow are soaked with his tears. Niel is really mad towards Minhyun as he know about this and he straight away ask if minhyun and sungwoon are really together. Sungwoon denied it as he is actually in love with Jisung and he told Daniel to just let this away, while Minhyun is nowhere to be found so Daniel just, go back to his room. 

Wanna one are busier these day and so are Jaehwan, who have no basic as an idol or even in dancing. He keep on working so hard by himself. The dance are getting harder also which is why he need to practice even more and he also thought that might be the only way to distract him from keep on thinking of Minhyun as he is now falling even deeper. Minhyun notice that and being worry if he might get sick, so one day. Minhyun decided to stay with Jaehwan, pretending he need to practice for his solo special stage but he know its just an excuse to accompany Jaehwan.

While practicing, suddenly Jaehwan saw his Minhyun hyung coming is all sweaty and Jaehwan cant help but to think that hyung is hot. 'H-hyung why are you here? Youre supposed to be at dorm already' Said Jaehwan. 'Ah I need to practice for my solo stage too Jjaeni ah am I disturbing you?' Ask Minhyun while closing the gap between them and he caress the younger hair. Jaehwan face are dead red because he got shy then he move away and continue to practice without saying anything. Minhyun release a sigh as he notice Jaehwan has been avoiding him for so long already and he hated it. Then he saw Jaehwan starting to look so pale and seems so tired but still didnt stop. When Minhyun ask him to stop, he just ask his hyung to go and dont mind him. Minhyun got so mad, he pull Jaehwan and bring him to the small studio inside the dance room and close the door.

Minhyun : LETS SETTLE THIS ONCE!  
Jaehwan : settle what hyung? Let me go to practice first.  
Minhyun : Why are you avoiding me? Why do you always push me away? Why are you working too hard? Its not like dance is too new for you??  
Jaehwan : I d-didnt hyung... (while looking down)

Minhyun got mad, he make sure Jaehwan face him.

Minhyun : answer me Kim Jaehwan!  
Jaehwan : its because I love you I like you but you have Woonie hyung so I need to let go of my feeling to not get hurt! I had to! 

Minhyun are shocked with his confession but laughing inside his heart as he and sungwoon have nothing relationship but only a roommate and there is only Jaehwan who is in his heart since Sorry sorry perfomance during PD101. But Minhyun now know Jaehwan feeling as well, he is relieved and happy. He look at Jaehwan shy expression then he lock the studio room before walking to Jaehwan and pinned him to the wall. 

Jaehwan : H-hyung what are you doing? ( while trying to push minhyun but he failed because minhyun are stronger )  
Minhyun : dont even try to run this time. 

Minhyun then lean in and starts to lick Jaehwan ear, and face him before he passionately kissing him. Jaehwan is so shock he try to push minhyun but failed again. Minhyun put jaehwan hand on top of his head so he wont move then he slid his tongue inside Jaehwan mouth, exploring it. Then he pulls off to catch breath.

Minhyun : I love you, you are so beautiful gosh  
Jaehwan : H-hyung... I love you too I really do! 

And Jaehwan lean in to kiss him, soft kiss and he hug him tightly. 

Jaehwan : I was so afraid that if I keep staying with you my feeling will get even stronger but I don't want to get hurt you look like youre in love with sungwoon hyung....  
Minhyun : No Jaehwan, it is you since before until now. Sungwoon is just my friend, my bestfriend. But you? Youre more than everything. Don't do this again. Please don't run from me again, you are hurting me. Okay? 

Minhyun caress Jaehwan cheeks and hair softly while leaning to kiss him even more, then he pull down to his neck, biting and sucking to give Jaehwan a hickey.

Minhyun : You are mine. I marked you already. And listen to me, I love you Kim Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan : ei hyung what if they see this?? *pouting*  
Minhyun : Thats better so they know that you belong to someone and that someone is me.

Jaehwan feeling so happy, and kiss Minhyun on his cheeks. He never thought that Minhyun actually like and love him too. Its a long night for them mafter the confession session and they sleep next to each other. Cuddling. Both of them smiling happily~

\- Fin -

 

* This is my first time posting/ trying to write. I’m sorry if grammatical error because eng isnt my first language. But I hope you enjoy it.. do comment so i can get netter ^^


End file.
